Lord of the Onion Rings
by Feaelena
Summary: What do you get when you have four hobbits (one that is always hungry) and 3 children of men... a restraunt, an extreamly unusual one.


Mousy's purse is like Marry Poppins Bag. The books can transfer you to any place you desire in Middle Earth. 'Jumping in' means being transported Vedui = Greetings Eelwen = Froggy's Elfish name (for this story) = Star Maiden. Diola Lle = Thank you 'The Path' = this is the wonderful connection that allows us to travel between Earth and Middle Earth. Some of the path is a river though. 'The Ferry' Used to cross the river on the path. To an eagle flying over the shire a strange sight would come to his eyes, seven hobbits. But at a second look he would see that five of them were abnormally tall, and at a third glance he would find that two were indeed hobbits and the other were children of men. They were lying on a small hill in a circle with there feet touching.   
"I'm board, what shall we do today?" Mousy sighed.  
"We could hunt some Orc" Froggy replied  
"We did that yesterday," Geon said  
"Lets raid Farmer Maggots crop" Merry smiled to himself  
"We did that this morning" Sam replied  
"I'm hungry" Pippin spoke his thoughts aloud  
"You should make a restaurant," Geon said sarcastically. Suddenly all of the hobbits jumped up at once, hit there heads and rolled down the hill (all except pippin of course who was still thinking of his stomach) jumped up they ran back up clashing there heads and falling down once more. Slowly they crawled up, jumped up and shouted. "We should open a restaurant!"  
"Uh whats going on" Pippin was completely confused. After they had explained the idea to Pippin, (of course he loved the idea) ,they sat down and started to plan.  
"Where is it going to be?" Sam asked  
Everyone was silent in thought.  
"Oh I know!" Froggy said smiling, "We can build it on the path to Middle Earth!"  
"Perfect!" they all cried in unison.  
"Sam, you could be the cook" Geon Pronounced "and Pippin, you could be an entertainer" "We must not be racist, even to Orcs, and we could have guards to make sure nothing goes wrong." Frodo said.  
"I guess," they all reluctantly agreed. "That way we won't have any people trying to break in and causing trouble," Merry said. "It's going to rain soon," Sam said suddenly, he had been studying the clouds for some time now. "We had better go in before it does." Just as he said it, it began to rain, so they gathered up there stuff and ran back to Bag End. By the time they got there they were drenched, so they grabbed some towels and sat down at the table except for Frodo who put some tea on.  
"So now where were we?" Geon asked her self  
"We should probably make some blue prints" Frodo said, he was always very sensible.  
"Of course!" Mousy exclaimed, as she reached into her purse and pulled out a Pencil and a notebook.  
"I think we should do it a little more formal," Sam said  
"Oh, ok," Mousy put the notebook back in and pulled out a rather large piece of blue print paper.  
"Wow! What all do you have in that purse," Merry asked.  
"Maybe she has an Oilphant in there!" Sam said jokingly.  
"I HAVEN'T GOT NO OILPHAUNT IN HERE" Mousy said very alarmed.  
"You wouldn't happen to have any food in there would ya?" Pippin asked  
"Uh hang on" Mousy dug into her purse and found some apples; she tossed one to every one. After pippin caught his he looked up, expecting another to come and hit him as one had long ago in the swamp, shrugged and bit into his apple. Frodo got up, took the tea off and poured some for every one. Mousy started to sketch away. Everyone watched with interest.  
Slowly the restaurant began to take to shape.  
"There!" Mousy said as she put the finishing touches on it.  
"Wow that's good" Sam said as he picked up the paper and examined it closely. "Whats that?" He pointed to a room cornered off.  
"That would be your Kitchen, Sam," Mousy said. I cannot fully explain the look on his face; it was a mix of gratitude, joy and pure happiness.  
"Mousy, I think you should add a room for people to put there weapons and armor in," Frodo said.  
"Ok" mousy sketched in another room close to the entrance. "There."  
"You should put a stage for entertainment," Froggy suggested. Mousy picked up her pencil once again and added a stage.  
"Perfect" They all said at the same time. There was silence for a few moments while they examined the sketches.  
"Oh-oh," Geon said.  
"What?" everyone exclaimed.  
"How are we going to afford this?" They looked at each other, and then they all turned to Froggy expectantly . She smiled and nodded. "I'll talk to him." Froggy said, "Hey mousy you got a book?" "Ya, hang on," Mousy dug into her purse and brought out 'The Hobbit' "Here you go" she handed the book to Froggy.  
Froggy left the room and opened the book, she closed her eyes and 'jumped in'. When she opened her eyes she found herself on the old forest road. Now all I have to do is find my way to the palace. As she thought this she saw a small group of elves coming her way.  
"Vedui!" Froggy called to the passing elves. One of the Elves recognized her, and replied to her hail.  
"Hello friend, what brings you out here?" Alassea called to her.  
"Is Legolas back? I need to speak with him?" Froggy asked  
"I believe he is but I am not sure" Alassea replied. "Were headed that way why don't you join us Eelwen."  
"Diola Lle," Froggy replied. She walked with the elves back to the palace, when she got there she said farewell to her friend. When she got to the palace gates the guards hailed her.  
"Who are you and what is your business in the realm of King Thrandul?" One of the guards asked.  
"I wish to speak with Legolas, I am Eelwen his friend" Froggy replied. "If you would be so kind as to call for him." One of the guards left the gate, and brought Legolas out.  
"What brings you here?" Legolas asked her once they were out of the guards hearing range.  
"We need your help-" she started to say before Legolas interrupted her.  
"We"  
"The hobbits, Mousy, Geon and I," She continued, "We had a wonderful Idea of making a restaurant on the path to Middle Earth. Both Middle Earthians and people from earth could come there. Mousy has drawn blue prints and we have lots of Ideas but..."  
"I like the idea, but what?" he asked.  
"We need some funding" Froggy replied  
"Oh-no, you know my father will never agree with this," Legolas started to shake his head when Froggy used the ultimate weapon, Puppy dog eyes.  
"Why do you always have to do that?" He said, "Ok let go talk to my  
father" Froggy smiled satisfactorily. So they walked back to the  
palace together. When they got to the chamber Legolas told his father of the idea.  
"NO!" Thrandul answered. "I do not think it is a wise idea."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," Froggy begged. "We would pay everything back I promise." They continued to try and persuade him, but still Thrandul staid obstinate. Froggy looked at Legolas. He knew that look it was the look she used before the Almighty weapon. Froggy turned to Thrandul and begged but this time with puppy eyes.  
"No... OH FINE!" but you are to pay EVERYTHING back," Thrandul said.  
"Thank you" Froggy smiled satisfactorily. Froggy and Legolas ran out of the room.  
"Lets go get the others and we can have a meeting at Minas Tirith" Froggy said as she grabbed Legolas arm and jumped into The Hobbit which she had opened to Bag End. When they got there they found everyone lounging around waiting for them. They all looked at them questionly. Froggy smiled and nodded. "Ok Legolas, you go get Gimli and bring him here all go talk to Aragorn and see if we can have a meeting there," Frodo said, again taking charge. So they both departed again Legolas got Gimli and brought him back. Shortly after Froggy returned to bring the gang to Minas Tirith. Once they were all gathered they explained the idea to Gimli and Aragorn. Mousy took out her sketch of the restaurant and showed it to them as Merry explained it.  
"I like the idea, I can have some dwarves help with the building" Gimli said as he eyed the blue prints.  
"I can at the least help with the funding," Aragorn said; obviously liking the idea "You can wield a mean sword, you should be a guard or something!" Geon suggested. Aragorn thought for a moment then consented. "I can help with my Ax," Gimli added thinking that his Ax needed a polishing. "So we have two guards that's plenty; and we have a cook. What about waiters?" Frodo asked. "Legolas you can be a waiter" Merry suggested.  
Legolas after a moments thought consented to the proposal. "And I shall be a waitress" Arwen said as she entered the room. "That should be good for now," Frodo said. "We should have some entertainers," Sam said as he looked up from planning his kitchen. "That's easy! Pippin and Frodo can be entertainers," Froggy said. "And we can talk to Tom Bombadil," Sam suggested. All four of the hobbits smiled remembering the day they heard his voice in the forest and his wonderful house full of music. "One problem, the restaurant is for people on both sides of the path right?" Frodo asked. "Correct," Froggy said, "but only for the true fans on our side. So what is the problem?" "The river, someone will have to take charge of the ferry we can't control the fans if they control the ferry," Frodo replied. "Good point" Aragorn said. "I could run it" Merry said, "I am good with ferries." "Ok then problem solved," Geon said. "Someone will have to help me though," Merry said, "because I don't think I can do it all day." "We can all help you out," Mousy said. "Then it is settled" Frodo said "Lets meet at the path tomorrow" Froggy said as they all they left to go home. 


End file.
